When I met the Winchesters
by TheGeekInPink92
Summary: "I had never expected him to go that far, to destroy my world, kill my friends. I wished he'd never hurt anyone to get at me, but if he had never done what he'd done, I would have never met the Winchester Brothers" Ellie had never expected her Ex to go that far, but when he did, she was saved by the Winchesters and a whole new world opened up to her.


**A/N :** Hello! So, been a super huge fan of Supernatural, I decided I would have a go at writing about my favourite Demon hunting, Vampire slaying, Monster killing Brothers! I hope I do the characters justice as I certainly will try... Please enjoy! Xx

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Supernatural characters or monsters!

**Chapter One ~ How I met the Winchesters**

I gazed at my reflection with scrutiny. I pulled a brush through my long wavy brown hair again. I adjusted my red leather jacket for what felt like the millionth time. I examined my reflection again. A girl in skinny jeans, sneakers and a red jacket gazed back at me. She looked alright. I sighed and turned away from my reflection, examining the rest of my room. There was a desk in front of the large window, my pink laptop open upon it. My bed was central to the room, floral bed covers and soft toys strewn over it. My satchel lay at the end of my bed, a tell tail bottle of bourbon sticking out of the open pocket. I walked over to my bed and sat down besides my bag. I looked down at the bottle. I quickly pulled it out and opened the top. The golden liquid looked so inviting. I needed all the courage I could get.

Sara, my best friend in this small town, had arranged a bonfire party in the local woods. It was, according to Sara, a chance to relax, but I knew the drill. It had been almost a month since I'd broken up with Mason. This was her way of trying to get me out there again.

"Ellie!" A voice cried up the stairs and into my room making me inwardly groan. I hastily took a swig of the bitter liquid. I screwed the bottle top back on and, slinging the bag over my shoulder, I made my way down stairs. Sara was stood by the open door at the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her slender waist. Sara had dark skin and perfect features. She was extremely attractive and all the boys in town knew it. She grinned as she saw the expression on my face.

"Don't be like that, It's gonna be fun!" She exclaimed putting her arm around my shoulder and leading the way out of the house.

"I know you're gonna be setting me up with someone," I groaned as we walked out onto the pretty front lawn. The grass was beautifully green, with well kept flower beds all around. The sun was just setting and it cast an orange glow over the neighbourhood. I climbed into the passenger seat of Sara's blue car as she got in the driver's seat. I glanced in the back seat and saw several crates of beer. I gazed at Sara in surprise as she started the engine.

"Do you really think we'll be getting through that much?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Better safe than sorry!" She sang happily. As we drove along, we talked, mainly Sara telling me about the array of boys that were going to be there tonight, but soon the topic of conversation turned to Mason.

"He hasn't still been texting you, has he?" Sara asked. I groaned, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Ellie, I know what I did was wrong, but haven't you tortured me enough? I said I was sorry, give me another chance?" I read out loud.

"What a creep!" Sara exclaimed.

"It gets worse. 'Ellie, I love you, you are my one and truly, I'm sorry I ever hurt you'." I read again.

"Really?" Sara giggled.

"This is where it gets real weird. Ellie, my love. If I can't have you, no one can. Ellie, you are mine. Ellie, why are you ignoring me? Ellie, I've said I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you…" I read.

"That's just wrong," Sara shivered in her seat. I nodded in agree. They had progressively gotten worse. The truth was, he was really starting to creep me out.

Soon we pulled into the small clearing a short walk away from the party in the woods. I climbed out the car and helped Sara unload a few of the crates. We quickly began our walk, heading towards the flickering orange glow ahead of us. I smiled as music met my ears. I'd had my reservations about tonight, but maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all. As we entered the spot, the full blast of the music met our ears. There were almost twenty people in the spot, dancing to the music, knocking back the booze. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as a boy ran through the crowd, his shirt off. I followed Sara and put the crate I was carrying down besides some make shift benches that were crafted from tree trunks. I soon got swallowed up by the party. It seemed like every time I finished my drink, Sara was right by my side in an instant with another. My vision quickly became slightly wobbly as we danced around listening to the latest pop music. It wasn't really my type, but it was all there was. I could live with that. It was passed midnight by the time we lowered the music to play some drinking games. Those participating, almost ten of us, sat in a circle as the others watched on. It was a lame game where each person would go around and say a sentence beginning with "I have never…" If you had ever participated in the deed, you drank.

"Okay…okay. I have never…" Sara began, holding her cup with slightly unsteady hands. Everyone waited with baited breath.

"Kissed a girl." Sara finished gazing around the circle waiting.

"What? You and Ellie never had a drunken kiss?" Someone piped up. I felt my cheeks burn red, but luckily no one would be able to tell from the glow off the fire. All the guys playing the game drank, even a couple of girls did. Oh great, now it was my turn.

"Okay then… erm… I have never…" I began, wracking my brain hard, but I never got to finish my sentence.

An ear splitting scream suddenly echoed through the forest, causing us all to freeze. I jumped to my feet, Sara doing the same. Everyone scanned the darkness. I felt Sara clutch my hand terrified. I strained my eyes, desperate to see into the dark.

"Guys, maybe it was just a joke," Someone whispered, there voice calm. I scanned the darkness again. A figure appeared out of the night, hobbling forwards, their hands clutched to their neck. As they moved closer, I began to see more detail about the figure. It was a girl, with shoulder length red hair. She suddenly stumbled forwards, into the light. I managed to half catch her, half fall to the floor with her body. I gasped, horror struck. She was covered in blood. I gazed at the girl as everyone else stood around unsure of what to do. The girl's hands were still clutching at her neck. I recognised her.

"Chloe," I whispered. Her eyes met mine in a terrified moment She looked like she was about to speak, but the words never left her lips. She fell limp in my arms. Tears of terror and sadness welled up in my eyes. Chloe's hands fell away from her neck, revealing hideous wounds, the source of her blood loss. I screamed out and shuffled away, covered in my friend's blood.

"Oh my god." I heard Sara whisper. I tried to force myself calm, but I was struggling. I sniffled and forced back the tears. I hastily stood back up, unable to take my eyes away from the pale staring girl.

"We need to call the cops," I said, mustering all strength, "And then we need to get out of here,"

"Why?" One person asked. I turned trying to work out who'd said that, when I couldn't, I sighed.

"There's a killer in these woods. I don't thinks she got hurt by accident," I explained, still trying to force myself to be calm.

As I spoke, sarcastic clapping echoed through the shadows as six figures emerged through the darkness, surrounding us. I knew this was bad. Somehow, I knew we were all in serious danger as the figures stepped into the light. The first, the one who was still clapping I recognised. It was a local man called Len. He worked at the post office in town. He was dressed in his usual work clothes, except they had blood staining the front. He smirked uncharacteristically at me, his lips stained red. I glanced around and saw the other five were people from town too. There was Elizabeth, the waitress from the town's only bistro, Marc from the supermarket, Aimee from the salon. They all looked very much unlike themselves. I glared at Len, every inch of my being screaming at me to run.

"Len, what's happening?" I asked as he stepped closer to me. He faced me and smirked down at me. Len was the tallest man in town. Suddenly he grabbed me by the throat and pulled me closer.

"Get off her!" Sara screamed, pounding her fists against him, but he just swatted her away as if she was a fly. I gasped, struggling to breath. He lifted me of my feet and brought my face close to his. I struggled against his grip, my feeble attempts to pry his fingers away from me futile. He bared his teeth as he brought my face inches away from his. I watched horror struck as a second set of teeth seemed to grow over his regular ones. These new ones were hideous and fang like. They looked like animal teeth. I tried to cry out, but he just crushed my windpipe even more.

"I have a message from Mason. He sends his regards. He says he's going to pip apart your world, like you did to him." the man whispered into my ear. My eyes widened fearfully. Mason had sent these freaks? Len suddenly flung me away from him where I crashed to the floor. As soon as I did, the other five pounced to life. The screams and smell of blood was suddenly thick in the air as my friends were brutally attacked. I jumped to my feet and saw a horrific scene. I watched as the man I'd known as Marc grabbed a girl with pretty blonde hair. Without hesitation, the same fangs Len had displayed grew in his mouth and he sank them into her neck. She screamed out as blood erupted everywhere. Marc ripped a whole chunk from her neck. He let her body fall to the ground. I watched dumb struck, unable to believe what I was seeing. How could this be happening? It was impossible. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked round panicking. It was Sara. She was okay.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" She exclaimed. She pulled me towards the edge of the clearing. Her face was smeared with blood and her eyes wide with horror. Without hesitation we began to run through the woods, in any direction we could just to try and get away.

We wound in between trees as the screams from the clearing reached out, following us. I could feel Sara running besides me and I allowed myself to find comfort in the fact I wasn't alone. I glanced besides me and as I did, someone grabbed Sara, pulling her into the dark. I shouted out as she disappeared from my side. I heard her scream then the horrifying blood curdling sound of flesh been torn into. I picked up my speed, terrified. I kept on running, but I must have gone the wrong way as the forest never seemed to come to an end. After a short while, I had to come to a stop to catch my breath. I leant against a nearby tree, and trying to be as quiet as possible, I tried to catch my breath. I could feel my whole body trembling. I tried to stifle a sob as tears flooded into my eyes. After a couple of minutes, I knew I had to keep on going. If Mason was as crazy as he appeared to be, letting me go wasn't going to be part of the plan. I tried to pull myself together and stepped out from behind the tree, preparing to run, but before I could even begin, I was surrounded. All. six of them had me cornered. All of them were blood stained. I felt my body shaking uncontrollably.

"How could you?" I demanded, my voice choking. "They were people you grew up with!" I shouted. They all laughed at me. The one I knew as Elizabeth moved forwards her eyes glinting, blood staining the white of her blouse hideously. She circled me.

"The master gets what he wants," She whispered, sending chills down my spine.

"Why is Mason doing this?" I shouted out. Len walked forwards. He grabbed me again in a vice like grip on my fore arm.

"If he can't have you, no one can," he whispered the words.

"Hey!" A gruff voice shouted. As it did, something went whistling through the dark and hitting into Len's chest. I cried out shocked. An arrow stuck out of Lens chest. He gazed at where it had come from. I followed his eyes. I could barely make out the outline of a man through the darkness.

"An arrow, really? Did you really expect that to work?" Len smirked, pulling the arrow out of his chest. He tossed it aside and took a couple of steps forward, dragging me with him. Suddenly Len stopped and his hold on me slackened. I took the opportunity to pull my arm free.

"Dead man's blood, you son of a bitch," the man spoke. As he did, Len fell to his knees. The man stepped forwards stopping in front of Len. The man was extremely good looking, his light hair styled and his face although serious, was handsome. He glared down at Len and pulled what I suddenly realised was a machete from his belt. In one swift movement, he swung the blade and decapitated Lens head from his body. I watched as the head went rolling. In an instant the other five sprung to life, pouncing towards the man, fangs bared.

"Sammy!" He shouted and seconds after he did another few arrows went sailing through the air, hitting three of them. The fourth managed to dodge the arrows and came straight for me. It was a man I didn't recognise. He grabbed me by the throat and positioned me in front of him like a human shield.

"Take a step closer and she dies!" He spat, facing the man holding the machete. The man held his hands out in surrender, dropping the blade. He straightened up, his face serious. Then in one swift movement, he pulled out a gun, aimed it at the guy's head and fired. I screamed as the monster holding me was forced to let me go. He stumbled a couple of paces back. I turned to glare at him as he brought his head back up, a bullet hole now in his forehead.

"Did you really expect that to work?" The man roared.

"No, but that will," The attractive man spoke. He gestured behind the guy. The guy turned and his head went flying as a second man had appeared with a machete. I felt blood spray me as the man's head hit the floor. I gasped, feeling sick. For a moment silence ensued as I tried to understand what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded suddenly, feeling overwhelmed. I looked at one to the other. They looked at each other, shrugging.


End file.
